gumbapediafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Sibling
IN THE WATTERSONS HOUSE and Darwin were watching until a random paper plane crashes into Gumball Gumball: Ow! What's this? "Dear Darwin...duh, duh, duh...From Darla." Hmm...Who's "Darla"? (Darwin gasped) Gumball: Hey, dude, do you know anybody named "Darla"? Darwin: (Snatches Paper From Gumball) That's my sister! Gumball: You have a sister? How come I never met her. Darwin: Oh, it's was way before I met you. Man, it's been a while. It feels like I haven't seen her since forever! Gumball: Hey! Why don't we invite her over? So you guys can catch up on each other! Darwin: Yeah! IN THE BEDROOM Darwin: Wait! (Grabs Pencil) I not sure this is such a good idea... Gumball: Well, why not? Darwin: Because...uh... (Gumball stares at Darwin) Darwin: Well..., it's because... Gumball: Give me that! (Grabs Pencil) "Hey, Darla, come over to my house..." Darwin: Dude, don't! (Gumball throws paper plane out the window) Darwin: Nooo!!! (Faints) paper plane crashes into a tree and causes a fire (Doorbell Rings) Darwin: (Gasp) Oh-no, she's here! IN THE LIVING ROOM (Darwin covers front door) Darwin: How about we do something else instead? Gumball: Relax, it's only you're sister. Darwin: Wait! (Gumball moves Darwin over) Gumball: What are you so worried about? (Opens Door) Welcome to the Wattersons...House?! Mailman: Oh, why, thank you so much! (Gumball shuts the door) Darwin: She's not here...Didn't she wanna to see me? Gumball: Sorry, buddy. Darwin: No-no, it's cool. She probably just got busy...again. (Walks upstairs slowly) I mean, it's not like it's the first time this has happened Gumball: Don't worry, dude! She'll have to come, eventually. (Darwin slowly walks upstairs, slumping) Gumball: Weather she'll like it or not! (Exits Out The Door) IN THE PARK Darla: Did you want one lump or two? (Gasps as she saw Gumball calling her name) Gumball: Darla! Darla! Hmm... (Keeps Walking) (Darla jumps into trash can) Darla: (Peeked Out) How does that guy know my name? looks like Darwin except shorter with a different-looking tail and has three eyelashes. She also wears a cream colored green bow with matching ballerina slippers. Basically a girly version. Gumball: Hey, guy, have you seen a fish yay big... and yay tall? Guy: Uh... gasped, again, and hid back in trash can Gumball: (Heard Noise) Never mind. (Gumball lifts the lid) Darla: Uh...Hello?! Gumball: ...Hi? What are you doing inside a trash can? Darla: Um...Definitely not hiding, that's for sure. Gumball: Alright?! You wanna come to my house? Darla: Well, I have this rule where I'm not supposed to follow strangers into their homes... Gumball: Do you really have anywhere else to be? (Darla stares at Gumball) Darla: Well...Okay! As long as I don't stay for too long...I kinda promised to be back in time for Mr. Barkley's tea party later. Gumball: Mr. Barkley? Darla: Yeah, he's right over there. (Points To A Piece of Tree Bark) Gumball: (Gives Out A Weird Look) Uh...Let's just go. IN THE WATTERSONS HOUSE (Gumball opens the door silently) Gumball: Shhh! (Darla giggled) Gumball: Darwin? Darwin: Yeah. Gumball: I got a surprise for you! Darwin: (Sniff) ...What is it? (Gumball moves to the side, revealing Darla) Darwin: (Gasp) Darla?! Darla: Darwin?! (Runs To Hug Darwin) (Darwin Froze) Darla: I missed you so much! Darwin: Uh... Darla: How did you even get over here? Darwin: Oh...Well, that's because I...sort of...live here. Darla: Um...What was that? Darwin: (Deep Breath) I live here. Darla: (Froze) Oh...Of course you do! Darwin: Uh...Are you okay? Darla: Yes, I'm fine. (Turns To Gumball) Will you excuse us for a short second? (Pulls Darwin Into kitchen) Thanks! IN THE KITCHEN Darla: Don't you learn anything from last time?! Darwin: Yeah, but... Darla: They're probably like those other families! Darwin: Wait! You don't know that! This time could be different! Darla: I knew I shouldn't have let my guard down...What kind of sister am I? Darwin: It's not your fault... Darla: You're darn right! What? Did you expect to be part of their family or something? Be their son? Darwin: Well... Darla: You're part of our family! (Turned Away) Besides, all you'll ever be a pet to them anyway. Darwin: They love me! Darla: (Turns Around) Well, I loved you first! (Darwin Froze Again) Darwin: ...What? (Darla Runs Out Of Room) IN THE LIVING ROOM Darla: (Stormed In) Just so you know, he was my brother first! (Slammed Door) Gumball: Okay...What was that about? (Darwin's still frozen) Gumball: Darwin? (Darwin runs out the door) IN THE PARK Darla: Want any sugar cubes, Mr. Barkley? (The piece of bark fell to the floor) Darla: Uh...I'll take that as a yes. (Darla stares at Mr. Barkley) Darla: (Slams Table\Box) What right did he have to do that to me!(Stares at Mr. Barkley) Darla: You expect me to apologize?! He should be apologizing to me! (Looks At Mr. Barkley) Darla: Well, it's not my fault he likes them better than me! (Spills Tea) (Darwin run in) Darwin: (Sees Ms. Barkley) Uh... Darla: (Turned Away) What do you want? Darwin: Is that why you're upset? You thought I replaced you? (Darla picked up her tea cup) Darwin: Darla? Darla: ...It just that it feels like you'd rather spend time with them than with me. Like if you forgotten all about me. (Darwin stares at her) Darla: (Sniff) Do you just like them better than me? Darwin: No, no. I like you both equally. (Darla looked down) Darwin: Do you mind if I play with you? Darla: (Wipes Tear Out Of Eye) Really? (Darwin nodded) Darla: Okay! IN THE PARK Darwin: Okay, do you want one lump or two? (Mr. Barkley fell again) Darla: He was never really good at talking. (Darwin and Darla laugh) (Gumball comes in) Gumball: Hey, guys, I was just gonna tell you... (Saw Mr. Barkley) ...What are you doing? (Both look at Gumball) THE END